Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a specimen retrieval device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a specimen retrieval device including an integrated sliding grasper.
Background of Related Art
Laparoscopic and endoscopic surgical procedures are minimally invasive procedures in which operations are carried out within the body by means of elongated instruments inserted through small entrance or access openings in the body, e.g., an opening defined by a natural passageway of the body, an opening created by a tissue piercing instrument (e.g., a trocar), etc.
Minimally invasive procedures are often used to partially or totally remove body tissue or organs from the interior of the body, e.g. nephrectomy, cholecystectomy, duodenectomy, ileectomy, jejunectomy and other such procedures. During such procedures, it is common that affected tissue or organs must be removed via the access opening in the skin, or through a cannula. Various types of entrapment devices are known in the art to facilitate this procedure. Conventional entrapment devices typically include an elongated applicator including a handle at a proximal end that is operable to deploy a pouch or other suitable device from a distal end of the applicator. The pouch, typically, is formed from a thin sheet of material (e.g., nylon) that is impervious to prevent unwanted tissue cell migration.
One of the difficulties that may occur during minimally invasive procedures is when large excised tissue specimens are being positioned within the pouch, e.g., long specimens, into the pouch. For example, placing a relatively long excised specimen into an unsupported pouch using a separate implement (e.g., graspers) may sometimes prove difficult for a surgeon because the pouch may not maintain its unfolded configuration. Further, long excised specimens sometimes tend to “bunch up” when positioned inside the pouch, which may make it difficult to retrieve the pouch through the usually small laparoscopic incision. As can be appreciated, tissue specimen retrieval under such conditions can cause the pouch to rupture, which, in turn, may result in the excised specimen (or portion thereof) migrating out of the pouch.